Heroes Colosseo II
'Heroes Colosseo II ' is a battle based event, and the second in the Heroes Colosseo series. The event was delayed by an hour and thirty minutes and started at 09:30 PST. This event introduced several changes. Unlike the previous Heroes Colosseo, a player's win/loss record is no longer shown when picking opponents. As well, this event introduced ranking rewards based on a new point system, in addition to the existing rewards. The new point system awards three points for winning a regular battle from attacking, two for defending against an attack, and seven points for winning a revenge battle. iOS final ranking rewards For this event, only class B and C players were eligible for final rank rewards. Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards *Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. *Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo rewards *200 wins, 120 DEF wins - Victory count rewards * 1 win - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Energy Blasting Kajsa x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Sacred Lancer Azret x 1 *70 wins - Energy Blasting Kajsa x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Crusader Captain Vsevolod x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 2 (see Event Card Pack below) *3rd Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *10th Battle - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Prosperous Baby Dragon x 1 *40th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 1 *70th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90th Battle - Wisdom Seeker Lasse x 1 Successful defenses rewards *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *50 Successful Defenses - Small battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *60 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *70 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *80 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *100 Successful Defenses - Revenge count rewards *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - *40 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *50 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 2 *60 Successful Revenges - *70 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 2 *100 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for The Heroes Colosseo Event Card Pack, which contains only new cards (stated as 13 cards with 10 rares). *Commons **Avaricious Guillaume **Capricious Circe **Slithering Serpent *Rares **Almiro, Headchopper **Death Surpassed Menelaus **Gaizka, Battleaxe Bearer **Hammer Fighter Batzdorf **Horrific Strife Mechthild **Laughing Maniac Cunitz **Necromancer Linus **Pretentious Odilon **Radovan, Fist Fighter **Sesilia the Contender Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo II